Falling Unexpectedly
by daem111
Summary: What if falling with someone was nearly impossible, and then you end up falling for someone you can't have? Shane asks Nate to do him a simple favor, to look after Mitchie, leaving Nate more confused than ever.
1. Chapter 1

My stupid, stupid heart. Why did I have to fall for the one person I couldn't fall for? Love does suck, and it's not fair. One minute everything was fine, everything was good. Now it's just chaos. Another thing that is annoying is that I feel that my love is classified in the "Unrequited Love" section of the library.

_6 months ago…_

Finally our fourth album releases today, and I am more annoyed than excited. Well for one, the album took forever to write, Shane could not keep his head focused. Next, the recording for our songs were always postponed, Shane was always out and about. Actually, the delay of our album is completely Shane's fault. It started after the Final Jam at Camp Rock; one word, or person actually, Mitchie. Don't get me wrong, Mitchie is…okay and she did make Shane all "good" and his real self again, but it's like there is no other world away from Mitchie with him.

Mitchie and I really haven't really talked to each other so my opinion to her is pretty biased. Everybody knows that I am a quiet and reserved guy, hence all the magazines writing that, which is why Mitchie and I haven't really gotten to know each other; I don't know what to say to her and she is usually stuck to Shane whenever she is around.

"Who-hoo press conference today," gasped Jason with a goofy smile on his face. I really admire how he was oblivious to all the problems in the world.

"Yeah, took long enough," I murmured. Seriously am I the only one bitter about this?

"Hey guys!" Shane yelled as he and Mitchie walked through the door. Honestly, when are those two not together? It's like they're hands are attached together with everlasting superglue.

"Hey," I answered back, clearly without enthusiasm.

The two walked toward the couch near us and sat down. Wait, are the two fighting? They were holding hands, but Mitchie did not have the regular smile she usually had pasted on her face. I didn't really want to get into things, but I was dying to know the problem.

"What's wrong with you two?" Jason asked. Thank god, I was this close to asking, but that just wouldn't be me to butt in.

"Oh Mitchie is writing the songs to her next album, you see," Joe started, "and since I'll be going away to see my family for 2 weeks and touring for promotion solo for another couple of weeks I won't be there to help her… or see her at all." He gave Mitchie a small smile.

"You know I understand," Mitchie said lowly, "It's just weird being away from you for that long."

Come on, one month or so will not kill them.

"Yeah. I just want to know that you're safe here and that someone's always looking after you."

"Shane, I'm not a kid anymore. I can look after myself."

"I guess so," he said, but there was that look on his eyes showing that this wasn't over for him.

The press conference went well. They introduced Connect Three's solo tours, "Breaking the Connection", where our group would split up and tour solo promoting ourselves, the band, and promoting our newest album. The party after that was also fun, many girls, as always, scattered about the dance floor. When I finally got up to go to Jason, someone pulled me into the corner.

"Hey man," It was Shane. What was he doing?

"Hel-lo," I said arching my brow.

"Dude, you know I'm leaving."

"Yeah…" Where was this going?

"Well I just wanted to ask you for a favor," Shane said, his eyes piercing into mine. "I want you to look after Mitchie while I'm gone. Pretend to help her with her music, or tour her around the city, I don't care. But just keep a close eye at her; dude you're the only one I trust, and Jason too but you know how he can be sometimes."

"Ha yeah," I agreed, but there was something I could not seem to agree with. "But Shane, I don't think that it's such a great idea. You know, like being a bodyguard to your girl. Plus we're not even that close."

"Yeah, but that's why I asked you. You're smart, you'll figure something out." There was silence after that. I surely wanted to say "no" but Shane's face, the sadness I rarely see, finally compelled me to say, "Yeah, fine, I'll do it."

"Thanks man, it's like you took a knife out of my back." He said, with a new happier smile on his face.

"What are friends for, right?"

And that was the start of my chaotic life. Why did I have to be so nice?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So was it suckish?? Failed attempt?? **


	2. Chapter 2

_5 months and 29 days ago…_

There I was, sitting at the edge of my seat, in the airport, early in the morning. The tour starts today and Shane's flight to New York leaves in an hour. Unfortunately for him, he was asked by the management to tour around the east coast, hundreds of miles away, while I was stuck in the west coast. The last 24 hours have been…depressing? Shane and Mitchie would stay in their infamous position of holding on to each other's hands for dear life; they would start up a conversation as if nothing was wrong, then they'd be a lovey-dovey, and finally, their smiles would fade and reality would kick in. This cycle went on constantly.

I feel for them, I really do. But I don't understand why separation from each other for a couple weeks would cause them to act like this. Maybe it's because I've never had a girlfriend before. No I'm not picky; I just haven't found that person yet, sorry for waiting.

Anyways, there they were in front of me, starting the cycle over. They just started their conversation about guitars. Those two can seriously talk about anything. This scares me because I haven't had any real, long conversation with her before. I think the longest statement I said to her was, "Hey, that song was amazing" or the occasional "Hi". With that in mind, how can I look after her if I can't even talk to her?

I have been thinking about this all night, and I was so close to telling Shane that I couldn't go through with this, that I was going to be too busy composing songs for our new album, and that I wouldn't have any time to be with her with all the touring. I would have said anything to keep me away from the awkwardness waiting for me. But…I couldn't do that to him, so I decided to keep my mouth shut (like I always do), keep my composure (like I always do), and be reasonable about the predicament I'm in (like I always do).

Oh here they go in the next phase of their cycle, their lovey-dovey phase. This, in my opinion, is worst part of the cycle. Their PDA should be disclosed somewhere else. I don't know why but I always dreaded this part. I think it's because of the way she looks at him; I can't explain it, but I always wondered how it would feel to be the one in the receiving end of her stare. Which is something I shouldn't be thinking about, so I should change the subject.

Wait for it. Ah there it comes, the back to realization part, and it's just in time because the intercom just announced the boarding call for Shane's flight. I walked with them to the gate, and Shane started to talk to everyone to share his goodbyes. Once it came to my turn, he pulled me aside.

"Hey Nate," Shane whispered, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, "so you remember what we talked about yesterday, right?" I nodded. "Okay, I really owe you for this."

"It's really nothing, dude," I said, trying to cheer him up from his current state. "I'll take care of her."

And I regretted saying those words once they left my mouth, because I wasn't even sure if I could fulfill them.

"I know you will" he stated, with a small smile. How can he have so much confidence in me? "Well could you try to take her out today or something, try to cheer her up? I hate seeing her all sad."

And the problems start, the chaos in my mind ensues.

"Sure," that was all I could say.

"Ah thanks man" Shane said as he gave me a brotherly hug, "Well, got to go now, see you in a month or so."

Then he went to over to Mitchie, who was clearly in tears. Shane attempted to comfort her; "Hey, hey, don't cry, I will text you and call you every day."

"Whipped" whispered Jason. That guy seriously does not know when to shut his mouth. Although I have to admit, that was funny.

They said their goodbyes, and before we knew it, Shane gave his ticket to the flight attendant in the front, and he was gone. It became awfully quiet once he was nowhere to be seen. I kept glancing at the girl beside me with her head down. How am I going to talk to her? What am I going to say? It is really ironic that I have no fear in throwing myself in front of thousands of screaming fans, but terrified of talking to the lonely one a foot away from me.

My throat became really dry, so the option of talking was no longer possible, instead, I did the first thing that popped into my mind and put my hand on her shoulder. She offered me a warm smile. When I finally found my voice, I muttered, "Everything's going to be okay. Shane's a good guy. Well, thanks to you he's a back to his good, old self. And I've never seen him act like such a girl when it comes to romances." Okay 36 words, that's a new record, and it also got a chuckle out of her.

I really have no idea why I acted on impulse again, but then I blurted, "You have a nice laugh." That's when it got awkward; I replayed what I said over and over again in my mind, letting the words sink in. Her smile faltered a bit, but out of respect she replied, "Uh, thanks."

We stayed silent for a couple of minutes, letting other passengers pass us to get on the plane. Then I remembered that I still had to keep my word and take her out tonight.

"So what are you doing later tonight?" I questioned. Trying to change the atmosphere around us

"Um, nothing much, probably going to watch some television, and try to write some songs."

"Really?" Already having my next sentence ready, I offered her to go to dinner with me. "Well why don't you join me for dinner tonight?"

The next thing she said caught me completely off guard, "Look, not to be rude, but Shane just left, and I don't think he would like it if he knew his best friend was already hitting on me."

_Hitting on her? What?_ I would never do that.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to figure out how she came to that conclusion.

But then it hit me, _"You have a nice laugh", "Join me for dinner tonight?"_ That did sound like someone trying to hit on another person.

"Wait, wait!" I practically screamed, "I was just trying to cheer you up; I don't want you to be alone right after Shane left. I did not, in any circumstance, try to 'hit' on you. I wouldn't do that to him or to you. Plus Shane told me to look after you while he was gone." I rushed, looking at her intently. Then it hit me again; why couldn't I keep my mouth shut, I was usually good at thinking before I spoke. But for the five minutes I've been around her, that part of my brain had obviously stopped working.

Mitchie looked at me, "Shane told you to look after me?" Great Shane hasn't even been gone for a day and I have already screwed up.

"Uh yeah?" I cautiously say.

She considers what she's going to say for a couple seconds then states, "Tell Shane thanks for the thought, but I don't need a bodyguard or someone watching after me. Sorry he had to bring you into this, but you don't need to waste your time looking after me."

I was speechless, what could I say after that. _"Okay?"_ _"No?"_

Seeing as I wasn't going to say anything any time soon, Mitchie decided to talk again, "well I really need to go now, sorry about Shane bothering you with this."

I just nodded. Why do some people say that I'm the smart one, when I can't utter a single word?

To loosen the tension, she gave me a friendly smile and waved goodbye. How am I going to keep my word now?

This is going to be much harder than I thought.


End file.
